Tu Deseo es Mio
by Tauries4597
Summary: Sekelebat kisah mengenai laki-laki yang 'cinta damai' dengan teman-temannya yang seorang 'gourmet' dan 'pencinta kebenaran' / A TRIBUTE FOR BAD TOUCH TRIO / Warning inside


_Tú_ _Deseo es Mio_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Sekelebat kisah mengenai laki-laki yang 'cinta damai' dengan teman-temannya yang seorang 'gourmet' dan 'pencinta kebenaran'._

 _Warning: Maybe OOC, rate T, a bit gore, psychological, typo(s), Spanish inserted. A TRIBUTE FOR BAD TOUCH TRIO._

.

.

 _| ¿Ustedes tienes un deseo~? – Do you have something to be desired of? |_

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan baginya. Hari yang beberapa bulan ini membuatnya bahagia menunggu kejutan, tapi semuanya tidak ada. Menghela nafas berulang kali pun tidak membuatnya senang ataupun tenang. Benar-benar buruk.

Langkah gontainya mengantarkan dirinya menuju sebuah cafe yang bisa dibilang sederhana namun nyaman. Seolah sudah sering berada di _café_ itu, perlahan namun pasti, ia duduk disebuah meja bundar yang tempatnya di ujung paling dalam tempat itu. Begitu tiba, langsung saja ia mengubur wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja, mengabaikan pelayan-pelayan yang kebingungan melihatnya.

Kecuali satu pelayan yang memang paling sering melayani pesanannya. Dengan senyum cerah dan semburat merah riang yang tampak kontras dengan kulit coklatnya, pelayan itu berjalan santai kearah sang _gloomy guest_ sambil memeluk papan pesanan, meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan pelanggannya pesan.

Sejujurnya, pelanggannya itu selalu memesannya selama dua bulan ini, membuatnya hafal akan pesanan yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu masuk akal.

" _¡Buenos días!_ Pesanan seperti biasa, _eh~_?" tanyanya riang dan pelayan itu pun mengangguk ketika mendapat respon yang sudah ia duga. " _¡Está bien~!_ Pesanan akan segera diantar, tuan~!"

Sedetik kemudian, pelayan berkebangsaan Spanyol itu berjalan kembali kearah _counter_ \- masih dengan senyuman bodohnya. Memberi tanda pada _chef café_ itu untuk

membiarkannya membuat pesanan pelanggannya, _chef_ tersebut mengangguk dan membiarkan sang pelayan untuk mulai memasak. Dengan posisi berdiri disamping pintu dapur, chef yang berkebangsaan Perancis itu menghela nafas berat sambil memijit keningnya.

" _Mon dieu_ , jangan bilang kau akan memasak Paella lagi, Antonio," ujar sang chef dengan nada sepelan mungkin, sedangkan pelayan, yang juga adalah sahabatnya, hanya tertawa ringan. "Jangan tertawa, Antonio. Dia itu sebenarnya apa? Masih manusia, kan? Sayang sekali rupanya yang indah itu selalu saja membawa suasana muru-hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarkan, Francis," sahut si pelayan, Antonio, dengan ringannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak dengan sangat lincah mengolah bahan-bahan masakan yang sudah sangat ia hafal- dengan senyuman bodoh khasnya yang masih terkembang di wajah manisnya. "Aku dengar, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap pelanggan kita, kan?"

Dan sekali lagi, Francis sang _chef_ memijit keningnya. Harus ia akui kalau ia masih belum bisa menebak jalur pikiran sahabatnya itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih terlipat didepan dada, Francis melirik pelanggan yang dimaksud. " _Mon dieu_ , dia seperti mayat hidup..!"

"Hush! Jangan bicara begitu, Francis!" ujar Antonio, yang kebetulan sudah selesai, sambil menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. Dengan tangan kiri yang penuh akan masakannya, ia menarik tangan kanannya dan berkacak pinggang. "Jangan berkata buruk mengenai pelanggan, ingat? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang begitu, _mi amigo_?"

Francis menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tepat setelah Antonio berjalan meninggalkannya. Menatap sejenak punggung Spaniard itu, ia mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh sebelum kembali ke dapur dan mulai memasak begitu mendengar sahabatnya sudah sampai di meja si pelanggan.

"Ini dia pesanan Anda, Paella spesial hanya untuk Anda~!" ujar Antonio riang sambil meletakkan sepiring besar paella ke depan sang pelanggan yang hanya mengangkat sedikit pandangannya. Menatap sejenak pesanan biasanya, pelanggan tersebut melirik Antonio lalu menatap bangku depannya yang kosong- memberi tanda kalau ia ingin ditemani oleh si Spaniard. "Seperti biasa, eh?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari pelangganya, Antonio duduk didepan laki-laki 'suram' itu lalu meletakkan nampannya disampingnya. Dengan berpangku dagu, Antonio hanya menatap sang pelanggan yang mulai menyantap masakannya. " _¿Es delicioso?_ " tanyanya pelan

Dan pelanggannya hanya mengangguk dengan tangannya yang terus menyuap masakan tersebut ke mulutnya. Meskipun aura yang dimilikinya tampak suram, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan... yah, bila bukan karena aura 'mengerikan' yang dikeluarkannya, pasti para pelayan wanita akan segera menghampiri pelanggan satu ini.

Antonio tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Senyuman bodohnya bukan hanya sekedar pajangan dan hanya sahabatnya yang ada didapur yang tahu akan itu. Sayangnya dia tidak paham.

"Wanita itu jalang, tuan. Sudah saya bilang kalau dia hanya memainkan Anda," ujar Antonio tiba-tiba yang seketika menghentikan gerakan tangan pelanggan berambut abu-abu itu. Matanya yang sebelumnya tampak hangat kini kembali 'mendung'.

"Anda tidak perlu memperhatikan wanita itu lagi dan berikan 'perintah' pada saya untuk memuaskan Anda." tambah sang Spaniard ketika sosok laki-laki didepannya meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang barusan ia pakai.

Kesunyian segera mendera keduanya yang memang duduk ditempat yang berada paling dalam tersebut, tapi tampak jelas kalau mereka berdua tidak peduli. Senyuman bodoh yang masih berada diwajah si pelayan dan kepala pelanggannya yang tertunduk bertahan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya laki-laki didepannya itu mengangguk. Mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap pelayan baik hati tersebut, ia kembali mengangguk dengan matanya yang ternyata berwarna azure-memancarkan ketegasan yang murni.

Sesuatu yang sejak dua bulan Antonio tunggu. Seandainya senyumannya bisa lebih lebar lagi, mungkin ia sudah ada di surga sekarang.

" _¡Está bien~!_ Pastikan Anda cek koran esok, _sí~_!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memutuskannya? Tepat saat dia ulang tahun?"

"Wow~~! Kau jahat juga, ya~!"

Dan wanita yang berdiri ditengah pun tertawa puas bersama kedua teman perempuannya seolah sudah mencapai sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Masing-masing dari ketiganya memegang botol bir yang tampak ikut 'bergoyang' dengan ketiga wanita yang terus saja tertawa keras, tidak peduli akan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

"Iya dong~! Lagipula, sejak awal aku pacaran dengannya karena dia punya banyak uang...!" Sahut si wanita yang berdiri ditengah itu sambil berjalan santai ke depan teman-temannya dengan senyum angkuh di wajahnya. "Dan sekarang dia miskin! Kalung seharga 3000 Euro saja tidak bisa ia beli padahal itu edisi terbatas! Sungguh tidak berguna!"

Sedetik kemudian, ketiganya kembali tertawa liar khas orang mabuk sambil saling merangkul lalu sesekali menendang tempat sampah. Mereka bertiga tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dunia maupun laki-laki yang sejak tadi sudah menodongkan IOF .32 Revolver dibelakang mereka. Laki-laki yang bertopi fedora dan berpakaian super tebal tampak menyeringai dibawah temaramnya lampu gang kecil itu seolah sudah menemukan mangsa yang sejak tadi ia incar.

" _All of you are idiots, sí~?_ " ujar laki-laki itu sebelum tiba-tiba menembakkan revolvernya kearah ketiga wanita itu, dengan wanita yang berada ditengah barusan sebagia

target pertamanya.

Satu tembakan.

Dua tembakan.

Dan ketika tembakan ketiga dimuntahkan, seringai laki-laki itu terkembang sempurna seiring dengan wanita terakhir yang kini telah menjadi seonggok mayat, menemani dua wanita yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi 'benda mati'. Ekspresi bodoh yang ada diwajah ketiga wanita itu sungguh menghibur laki-laki 'misterius' itu, membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabiknya dan menyiramkan darah menjijikan mereka ke laut.

Tentu itu tidak ia lakukan ketika sahabatnya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pakaian polisi lengkap dengan senjata yang seharusnya tidak dibawa saat itu. Tampak jelas kalau polisi itu sudah berada disitu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

" _Mein gott_..!" Dengus polisi itu refleks sambil memijit dahinya. "Untung saja kau melakukan ini di gang kecil begini, Antonio. Bayangkan kalau kau melakukannya di tempat publik seperti 5 tahun la-"

Laki-laki bertopi fedora itu menoleh kearah si polisi berkebangsaan Jerman masih dengan seringai riang nan mengerikannya. Menyarungkan kembali revolver-nya lalu mengantungkannya kedalam kantung mantel coklat tebalnya, Antonio, berjalan santai kearah sahabatnya itu dan segera ia tepuk bahunya ketika sampai disamping polisi tersebut. "Mohon bantuannya, Gilbert. Kau tahu kan maksudku~?"

Gilbert, nama polisi _Germanic_ itu, kembali menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dan mengontak anak buahnya. Memang malam itu tidak membiarkannya untuk istirahat barang sejenak meskipun ia sudah harus dihadapi dengan kasus penyelundupan ganja dipaginya.

Jelas sekali kalau urusan baru yang biasa ia namakan dengan 'urusan persahabatan' tidak ada dalam _list_ -nya, baik mala mini atau kapanpun itu.

"Tentu aku tahu, Antonio. Hanya tahan keinginanmu itu dan buat seminimal mungkin...!" Dengus Gilbert lagi setelah selesai mengontak anak buahnya. Memberi lirikan kearah sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat, polisi itu paham kalau sahabatnya sudah harus pulang. "Francis akan khawatir kalau kau pulang telat. Pergilah." Antonio mengangguk. " _¡Sí, mi amigo mejor. Hasta luego~!_ " sahut sang Spaniard yang melambai kearah sahabat polisinya itu sambil berjalan santai kearah mobilnya- masih dengan seringai yang tampaknya tidak akan meninggalkan wajah kecoklatannya untuk malam itu.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tampak Francis yang merokok didepan _caf_ _é_ -nya. Pandangannya sekilas tampak kosong sebelum tiba-tiba ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi _complic_ e untuk sahabat yang awalnya ia kira sebagai anak yang polos akan dunia.

" _Don't judge the book by its cover, huh?_ " gumam Francis datar sambil menatap langit malam yang tampak indah, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya. "Dan kurasa Antonio akan pulang dalam kondisi lapar. _Mon dieu_ , malam ini adalah malam yang sibuk..."

.

.

| _Si es as_ _í, ¿p_ _uedo_ _conceder su deseo~?_ _– If so, can I granted your desire~?_ |

.

.

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

A/n:

 _[Listening to Number 9 by T-Ara, Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor, Follow The Leader by Jennnifer Lopez]_

Ketika _writer block_ menimpamu saat banyak ide sudah menunggu... TvT

I'M BACK, EVERYONE~! Dengan BTT sebagai perantara baru untuk kedatangan saya yang kelewat lama tidak _publish_ lagi, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiction ini. *bows*

Kali ini, saya datang dengan bahasa Spanyol yang disebut sebagia 'bahasa cintanya dunia'~! Kebetulan, bahasa Spanyol memang ada di peringkat atas bahasa asing yang menarik minat saya~ Tapi karena saya masih pemula, mohon kritik dan saran serta perbaikannya~ ^w^)/

Berikut beberapa kosakata yang memang belum sempat ditambah terjemahan bahasa Inggris:

 _\- Está bien = Got it / Alright_

 _\- Mi amigo mejor = My bestfriend_

 _\- Hasta luego = See you later_

Dan kalau ada yang tanya apakah ini akan ada lanjutannya, jawabannya, IYA! Karena setelah dibaca ulang, kayaknya ga lengkap ya kalau hanya Antonio yang diungkit, kan~? *wink*

Sekian dulu, deh. Ditunggu _read and review_ -nya, ya~ ^w^)/

.

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**


End file.
